


A Night In

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short and fluffy gyuhao oneshot, no real plot.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	A Night In

Mingyu sighed, rubbing his eyes dried out by the light coming from the computer. His bones let out a symphony of cracks as he leaned back in his chair, stretching to release his stiff muscles. He was working longer than normal today as this is the biggest project Mingyu has ever been a part of. The office had long been abandoned for the day, with most of the workers leaving as soon as the clock struck four. Only Mingyu and few stragglers remained, only noticeable by the soft glows coming from their cubicles and the occasional clack of a keyboard or starch of a pencil.

Mingyu eyed the clock hanging on the office wall, it was already six. He let out a deep sigh “Only 30 more minutes.” His eyes fall upon two tiny pictures tucked in the corner of his cubicle, in one a black hair boy has his head thrown back laughing and in another a sleeping tiny baby sleeps is swaddled in a blanket, his puppy like facial features are relaxed and he wears a hat over his familiar elf like ears. Mingyu smiles to himself as he takes in every bit of the photographs. He reluctantly turns back to his work, mustering all his concentration he has left to make it through the next half hour.

Mingyu somehow makes record time, finishing right as the clock reaches six thirty. He hurriedly packs his stuff and switches off the desk light and computer. Mingyu waves goodbye to Joshua and Vernon, who are mutter back some semblance of a goodbye, too absorbed in the blueprint they are both mulling over. He knocks lightly on his boss’ door. Suengcheol turns around in his chair; phone nestled between his ear and shoulder as he sends Mingyu a quick way of acknowledgement. Mingyu takes the steps two at a time, racing to get out the building as fast as he can. He feels a rush of the chilled Seoul fall air as he pushes open the building door, eyes finding the taxi parked slightly up the street. He jogs up and opens the door, immediately greeted by the middle aged ajusshi driver. Mingyu slips in and overs him a smile in return before giving the man his destination. The driver nods in acknowledgement as he his shifts the taxi into drive. He slowly pulls out on the busy streets as Mingyu begins to settle into the back seat. He watches the lights of downtown Seoul begin to pass, knowing he’s on his way to the two people he loves most.

“Hao I’m home!” Mingyu yells, as he takes off his shoes, lungs inhaling the scent of food that filled the space.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Minghao yelled back.

As he stirred the sautéed vegetables, Minghao feels his boyfriends head finds its home on his shoulder and a pair of strong arms slip around his thin waist.

“What’s for dinner?” Mingyu says as he removes his body from around Minghao, kissing the tiny head of his sleepy son who is nestled against Minghao’s chest in the baby sling.

“Just some vegetables with rice and grilled chicken” Minghao states, “I was planning on something more elaborate, but this little guy was a struggle today.” Minghao smiles down at his baby and coos, receiving a pair of tired baby eyes in response.

“I know it will taste great because you made it.” Mingyu says as he moves towards the coat rack. He loosens his tie and hangs it on one of the hooks, followed by his suit jacket.

“It should be about 5 minutes longer so could you take Sujin and put him down please.” Minghao stated as he put down his spoon and started to undo the sling.

Mingyu takes the six month old from Minghao’s arms, nuzzling into his precious baby’s face. Sujin gurgles and shifts in Mingyu’s arms before settling down again, letting out a little contented sigh. Mingyu kisses the top of his head and lands a quick peck on Minghao’s cheek before as he starts his walk down to Sujin’s room, “I’ll be right back.”

As Mingyu entered the nursery, he went for the rocking chair to spend the five minutes loving his baby. Sujin’s eyes were fully closed now and his little puffs of breath against Mingyu’s chest let him now he was already off in dream land. He took in his son’s facial features, almost an exact copy of his face when he was a baby. He remembers how Minghao had teased him about it when Sujin was born.

_“I carried him for nine months and he ends up looking exactly like you!”_

_“Not completely Hao, he has your little fairy ears.”_

He lets out a breathy chuckle as he remembers how much that comment made Minghao blush. His strokes his son’s little ears as he reminisces some more. He was so in enamored by his baby boy that the rest of the world seemed to quiet down and disappear, content with just watching the steady rise and fall of his son’s chest. A light laugh and figure in the doorway bought him out of his trance. He looks up to see Minghao standing in the doorway, watching them contently.

“How long have you been standing there?” Mingyu asked as he stands up to put his son in his crib. He pulls the crib railing all the way up and looks down at the sleeping bundle once more. He feels a pair of arms slide around his waist as a chin props itself on his shoulder.

“Can you really believe _we_ made him?”

“I know, he’s just so perfect.” Mingyu’s voice is barely a whisper.

“He is, isn’t he?”

The two stand there just a second longer, watching over the sleeping babe, before Minghao slightly tugs Mingyu’s arm. “C’mon the food’s ready.” They head for the door, Minghao picking up the baby monitor on the way out. Mingyu shuts off the light and throws one last look over his shoulder before pulling the door closed.

After dinner was over and the dishes were done and put away, they made their way to the bathroom to wash up. Minghao is the first to finish and starts to pick up the trail of Mingyu’s clothes. As Minghao leaves his flicks on the fan, “Gyu, you can’t forget the fan while you shower babe!”

Minghao is laying in bed reading as Mingyu comes out of the bathroom freshly showered, only wearing old cotton pajama pants.

“Gyu, you know it’s winter.” Minghao states, still looking at his novel as Mingyu enters the covers.

“Yes but I have you to keep me extra warm.” Mingyu says as he moves closer to his boyfriend “plus you have warmed up the bed already.”

Minghao just sighs and fakes his annoyance, “You just crush me to death.” He lays his novel on his chest and threads his hand into his boyfriends beautiful soft black hair.

“Will you read to me?” Mingyu asks starting up at Minghao with expecting eyes.

Minghao knows he can’t resist Mingyu when he looks like that, “Fine.”

Minghao starts to quietly read out loud, never removing his hand from Mingyu’s hair, even when turning a page. He feels Mingyu’s breathing start to even out and become deeper as Minghao tries quieter and his hand stills. He continues on with his book until he can’t read any longer. Minghao closes his book; rubbing his eyes that are dry and itchy from reading for too long. He turns his head to check on the time, big red numbers that read 1:45 stare back at him. The solid weight that has been pressing on my chest for the pass almost 3 hours still remains untouched. Minghao puts his book the nightstand and turn his eyes down to the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He reaches his hand out running his fingers over every detail, the line right between his furrowed eyebrows to the slope of his nose, across his lips that are just slightly parted letting tiny puffs of warm air out to his freckle on his cheek giving a small pinch. Minghao giggled when Mingyu whined in response.

“Mingyu” he whispered but no response.

He waited a few more seconds before trying again, “Mingyu!” he whisper-shouted lightly shaking his shoulder.

Mingyu stirred awake; blinking slowly to adjust to the dim light coming from the small lamp.

“Hey baby, I just need to lay down now.” Minghao whispers to not completely wake his half-asleep boyfriend.

Mingyu mumbles and allows Minghao to shift down to lay on his back before wrapping himself back up in Minghao’s body but Minghao doesn’t mind, he never does, and wraps his arms around his baby.

“ _Hao_.” Mingyu whispers in his ear

“Mhmmm.” Minghao responds feeling the fog of sleep slowly creeping in.

“You know I love you right?” Mingyu asks causing Minghao to open his eyes.

“Of course I know.” Minghao turns his head to look at his boyfriend

Minghao shifts around to face his boyfriend and smiles, taking Mingyu’s face in his hands, Minghao kisses him.

“I love you more.”

Mingyu smiles, closing his eyes again. “Goodnight Hao.”

“Goodnight Gyu.” Minghao says as he wraps his arms around the warm skin of Mingyu’s waist, both fading off into their dreams.


End file.
